


Rude Awakening

by aidansidhe



Series: White Rose Week 2017 [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, White Rose Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 11:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aidansidhe/pseuds/aidansidhe
Summary: Rudely awoken from her blissful slumber, what does Weiss discover lurking in her kitchen?





	Rude Awakening

Weiss Rose was many things. An accomplished singer, skilled dust mage, champion fencer, Savior of Remnant, to list a few of her many achievements. One thing, however, that she was not, was a morning person. To Weiss, a good morning runs like a well-oiled machine. Coffee on her end table promptly at 7:30, Breakfast at 8, reading the paper until 9, followed by her extensive personal care regimen until 10. Then, ready to face the day, she would strut boldly into the renamed Rose Dustrial Complex and get to work.

Today, however, was one of her very rare days off. On such a day, waking the Empress of All Things Dust prior to 10 would be met with scathing derision and a potential pink slip for whosoever interrupted her sleep.

Sleeping blissfully in her plush bed, she absently stretched forth her arms to embrace her beloved wife. That her arms met a chill space on the bed was disconcerting and began to rouse the arctic beauty from her slumber. The cacophonous clatter from the kitchen ripped her from her rest with the relative subtlety of one of Yang’s puns.

To say that she was irate would be like saying Blake Belladonna was passingly fond of fish.

The diminutive figure of feminine fury stalked the halls of Rose Manor until she reached the kitchens to lay into the one to spoil her sleep. That fury was quenched however when she spied her partner and wife buried under a small mountain of pots and pans, cooking ingredients, and one precariously balanced egg.

Hearing a faint groan from beneath the clutter, Weiss leapt into action, pulling the massive metal rack once suspended from their ceiling off of her wife with the aid of her glyphs, sweeping aside the pots and pans once hanging from the aforementioned rack, and gently setting aside the still intact egg, she pulled her wife into her arms. “Ruby?! Are you alright?” She began feeling around her skull for damage as a low moan emerged from her partner’s mouth.

Blinking with glazed eyes, Ruby mumbled, “Breakfast might be a little late.” She began to close her eyes as Weiss gently coaxed her to remain conscious.

“Ruby, stay awake. You have a concussion. Walk me through what happened?” She pulled her scroll and hit the emergency services beacon.

Her eyes still spinning, Ruby mumbled the disjointed events. “Wuz makin’ you breakfast. Wanned to surprise you. Surpriiiiise.” She began to giggle.

Slowing her breathing to prevent herself from panicking, Weiss pressed further, “How did the pans fall?”

Ruby’s lower lip pouted as she cudgeled her brain for information. “Slipped on something. Grabbed what I could. Guess I grabbed the wrong thing because boom, crash, splat.”

The doors swung open admitting the emergency personnel, as they took over for the distressed Weiss, Ruby tugged on the hem of her night dress. “Yours is on the counter.” Even in trauma, her smile soothed the icy Rose’s soul. Ruby then patted the shoulder of the nearest EMT. “Mush! My chariot awaits!”

As Weiss stared helplessly at her wife being carted away for medical treatment, she glanced at the counter. A plate with a cover sat alone on the counter. Lifting the cover, she saw a heart shaped omelet with a side of fruit, and a tiny place card on the edge of the plate. With trembling hands, she lifted the card. [For the Greatest Wife on Remnant. Love, Ruby]

Sinking to the floor as her adrenaline crashes, she clutches the card to her chest. Tears rushed forth from her crystalline blue eyes. After her initial outburst subsided, she picked up her fork and knife and finished the plate. _“My Ruby went to the hospital for this meal, I am going to eat it and tell her how delicious it was.”_

Her determination matched only by her love for her spouse, Weiss rushed through her daily preparations and strode forth from their house. Revving the engine of their car, she tore through the streets in the direction of Atlas General Hospital.

In the back of the ambulance, Ruby reached into her pocket and pulled out a small vial of dust. She shook her head with a smile. When the EMT arched his eyebrow, she winked and tucked it away once more. _“Yeah, so not telling her I slipped on one of the vials she left lying around. Happy wife, happy life and a Sad Weiss is not nice.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Another short one. I'll try to get some of the others a bit longer.


End file.
